


Wrong

by bellacatbee



Series: Five Acts Fills [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Masturbation, Underage Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knows it's wrong but he keeps watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokentoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokentoy/gifts).



> Written for Brokentoy's Five Acts. Highschool AU, Underage, Voyeurism.

Castiel knew what wrong was.

Wrong was watching Dean Winchester in the showers after school ended. Wrong was hoping he’d catch Dean on a day when he didn’t have a date to rush off to, when he was frustrated or angry and he thought he was alone. The Dean touched himself. He looked far too good, standing under the steady stream of the shower spy, water rolling down his shoulders and back, his head bowed as he fisted his cock, groaning.

Castiel had dreams of that cock. He had dreams where he walked into the showers, fully clothed, and sank down onto his knees in front of Dean. He’d take the head of Dean’s cock in his mouth and Dean would let him. He’d fist Castiel’s hair and tell him he was good at it even if it was Castiel’s first time. Castiel didn’t think he’d have to be too good at it. He’d just have to be a warm, welcome hole for Dean to fuck and he would be. He’d let Dean fuck his face and the water would wash away all trace of it.

He watched Dean now, watched him jerk off, biting his lip and Castiel reached down, palming himself through his trousers. He was still in his school uniform, he shouldn’t dirty it but he always came watching Dean. He didn’t know when exactly he’d noticed the older boy, couldn’t pinpoint a moment. He felt as if he didn’t even have a sexuality, as if he’d discovered Dean on the cusp of becoming whatever he was supposed to be and everything had just been channelled into wanting Dean, needing Dean. He’d tried to get aroused in other ways but nothing interested him but Dean.

Even though it was wrong, he had to come here, he had to watch Dean.

The other boy groaned low in his throat and Castiel watched with wide eyes as his come splashed against the tiles of the shower. It was gone in the blink of an eye and Castiel felt disappointed. He wanted to lick it up. Wanted to taste it.

Dean was reaching for his towel and Castiel cowered into the shadows, still achingly hard. He’d hidden there so many times before. Dean never saw him. But this time Dean stopped, towel slung low around his hips and looked directly at Castiel’s hiding place.

“Good show this time, Cas?” he asked and the younger boy found himself nodding because he couldn’t talk. He couldn’t find a single word to say. Dean Winchester was talking to him. Dean Winchester knew his name. That was far hotter than knowing Dean had been trying to give him a show. He hadn’t jerked off just because someone was watching him. He’d jerked off because _Castiel_ was watching him.

“Yeah?” Dean said, eyes flickering up and down Castiel’s trembling body. “Next time, why don’t you join me?”

And then he sauntered off to get dressed. Castiel leant back against the wall, breathing hard, wetness seeping through his boxers were he’d come when Dean said his name. Next time he would join in. Next time he wouldn’t just watch.


End file.
